1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wiring apparatus of an electrical connector applicable to transmit electrical signals, and more particularly relates to a wiring apparatus of an electrical connector, which can separate the communication wires for a stable signal transmission.
2. Related Art
Information transmissions through network communication are recently more and more popular. The applications are getting wider. As a demand, the high speed and high efficiency transmissions require high quality cabling and connectors. Generally, the network communication paths are composed of transmission media and electrical connectors. On the transmission media, there are twisted pair cables, coaxial cables, and optical fibers. There are a certain defects occurred in the communication paths which will get worsen as the frequency of signals getting higher.
Taking unshielded twisted pair (UPT) cabling for example, the cable includes two isolated copper wires twisted with a certain pitch and a certain manner. A pair or two pairs of twisted cables constitute a communication chain as a simplest transmission medium. The twisted pairs are commonly used in computer communication networks. But, cross talk is induced due to capacitive and inductive couplings between adjacent conductors. Especially when the frequency of the signal increases, the magnitude of the cross talk is logarithmically increased, and the impedance also increases, which badly attenuate the high frequency signal.
There have been prior arts to solve the problem of decreased performance in transmitting higher frequency signals. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648, 678, the adjacent terminals for a connector are settled on two different planes. A further improvement of connector disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,093 is to differentiate the bending angles of adjacent terminal legs, so that the adjacent terminal legs are not parallel to each other, and, the electrical signal transmission characteristics of said connector is enhanced.
Though the prior arts intended to solve the aforesaid problem, they are rare to talk about the wiring method for the communication wires. Actually, when the communication wires are inappropriately installed, the transmission performance will obviously decreased and cause problem.